


Prove Yourself

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [31]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Injury, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Alec doesn't trust Sebastian, not yet.{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Prove Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Here’s what we know.” Began Alec as he addressed the four Shadowhunters in front of him, two of them being his siblings. “A shapeshifter changed in front of a half fae girl on 12th Avenue. After a mundane restaurant a few blocks down was attacked by what mundanes were saying looked like an ordinary man. The girl’s description of what the shapeshifter turned into matches the accounts of the mundanes. Now, this happed about an hour or two ago, we have a copy of the mundane police sketch. Please pass them around amongst yourselves. There were no cameras around to get a proper image so please memorize this drawing.”

The Shadowhunters look at the picture, memorizing the normal face, the dark eyes and up turned brow, to the short brown hair. It’s someone you’d pass on the street, someone you wouldn’t notice.

“Now, Izzy, Jace, and Nix we will be leaving as soon as we can so you have five minutes to gear up. Meet me at the entrance. I’ll explain more when we get there.” Alec declares, leaving out the fourth Shadowhunter, Sebastian.

Everyone disperses and almost immediately Sebastian walks up to Alec. He’s not angry or visibly upset. He seems calm, calculated even. Alec notices all of this as he straps his arrows to his back and picks up his bow.

“Why am I not going with you?” Sebastian asks in a serene like voice.

“You’re new.” Alec says. “We need time to get used to you.”

“I highly doubt that as Mikael was fighting with you the say he transferred.”

Alec stops, looking away, unable to come up with another lie. Sebastian seems to catch on.

“This is about Maurice.” Sebastian states plainly. “He betrayed not only you, Alec, but me as well. He was my friend, I was not in league with him. The Clave did an investigation and so did you. I am not guilty. But I am a fighter, a warrior, just like you. Let me prove myself to you. Please.”

Alec stops to think for a minute. He was cleared, his background was more than fine. The secret DNA test he did proved that Sebastian was not related to Clary, therefore not related to Valentine. It was proven that Maurice was the betrayer, even he saw enough to believe that. He has no other reason not to trust Sebastian, so then why were those people so adamant he don’t?

“Okay.” Alec relents as he turns his eyes on to Sebastian. “Prove yourself.”

Alec then walks away toward the front doors, Sebastian following him close behind, his own weapons in hand.

…

“Oh, God.” Alec says as he lifts away Nix’s shirt to reveal more blood. He quickly feels his neck for a pulse. On discovering it he sighs in relief. Both Isabelle and Jace are unconscious. Sebastian isn’t doing so well himself. He’s leaning against the cave wall, unable to stand. There’s blood dripping from his leg where claws grabbed him briefly, earlier.

Alec’s about to say something to him when a growl pierces its way toward them. It’s loud and obnoxious. It makes the hairs on Alec’s arms stand on end. He hears the paws running toward him before he seems them. His angelic blade in his hand as he turns toward the noise. His bow and arrows already lost somewhere in the fight with the rouges.

“Ahh!” Alec shouts as he tackled from behind. Huge claws sink their way into his back and torso. Another comes from in front of him, pawing at his legs. He screams out again, fighting blindly with his sword. He hears one of the rouges whine as he lands a hit but before he knows it his blade is knocked out of his hand.

Magnus. Tears come to his eyes at the simple thought of his name comes to mind. How many times as he told him to be careful. To watch his back. To come home to him after a mission. They’ve talked briefly about what would happen if one day Alec dies or Magnus ceases to exist. It was in Brazil when that conversation came up and it was in Brazil when that conversation was never touched again. Alec knew at that time that he would be sad if Magnus died. But now, after so much, he would be devastated. But he never thought about if he were to die. Would Magnus be okay? Of course he would, he’s lived for centuries. He would be fine. He would get through it and move on. It make take time, but he would.

With that thought firmly in his mind along with the memories of his family, of his siblings, how they have each other and would be fine too, Alec lets go. He stops fighting, he stops screaming. He feels the white hot pain. He stops.

“ALEC!” It’s Izzy, she’s screaming for him. What was he thinking? He can never stop. Never. He starts to fight back again and then suddenly a growl and whine is sounded. The rouge on top of him falls forward, dead. The other backwards. One last painful cry and Alec is sure it’s dead as well. They change quickly back into what was once their human form. A thin brown haired girl and a tall light haired man.

Alec starts breathing quite quickly as Sebastian comes into his eye’s sight. He’s speaking to him, but the words don’t make sense. His heart is beating too loudly for anything to make sense. Sebastian then holds up a stele and starts drawing on Alec’s wrist. In a blink of an eyes his heart slows and his mind clears.

“You’re going to be alright, Alec.” Sebastian says soothingly. “I’ve called for more Shadowhunters. Nix is okay. You’re siblings are okay. You are okay.”

Alec looks to his left where Sebastian’s hand clasps his shoulder and nods. He would be. He would be okay, because of Sebastian. He…

“You saved my life.” Alec says looking up him. “You saved all of our lives.”

Sebastian smiles.


End file.
